Mary Still has feelings for Wilson
by mizmissylulu
Summary: This is my first story on fanfiction, so please be nice. I'll add new chapters like every 2-9 days, so keep checking!
1. The Call

*This is my first story on Fanfiction, so PLEASE be nice! NO RUDE COMMENTS! Thanks and  
I hope you like this.....  
  
Chapter 1: The Call  
  
  
It was raining cats and dogs outside, and the Camden family were bustling about   
doing different activities.  
"Ring! Ring! Ring!" blared Mary's phone. She picked up the reciever.   
"Hello, Camden Residence, Mary speaking."   
"Mary?" said a familiar voice.  
"Yes?" Mary gulped, trembling. She had a feeling it was Wilson. To her surpise, it  
was!   
"It's me, Wilson. Before you hang up on me, you have to listen."  
"What's so important that you need to discuss with me?" Mary replied, irritated.  
"We broke up, what's more to say?"  
"I want to go out with you again, or at least be friends."  
"No Wilson! We're over! Besides, I've found someone else." Mary regretted that   
comment. It wasn't true. She still had little feelings for Wilson, but she didn't want to  
admit it.   
"Please, listen to me Mary! I'm not-" Mary couldn't take it anyomre. She hung up the  
phone. She had better things to do than talk to Wilson.  
  
*Theme Music* 


	2. Too Many Problems

*I added this chapter, and I hope y'all like this. It might sound dorky, but as I said,  
please be nice! I'm still writing the 3rd chapter, so keep checking back for updates!  
please review! These chapters are preety short*  
  
Chapter 2: Too Many Problems  
  
Mary was just wiping away tears when Lucy stormed in their shared bedroom with an  
angry look on her face. She noticed Mary, and she said, "Mary, what's wrong? Who just   
called?"  
"Nothing's wrong Lucy, I'm just tired, that's all."  
"I really don't believe you. Spill!"  
"Come on Luc, something's wrong with you too. I'm not blind, I saw that angry face  
when you stormed in. You spill too." Mary replied, trying to change the subject.   
"Fine! Okay! I just went to the airport to visit Kevin and-" Lucy stopped dead.  
Tears sprinkled down her cheeks and her she had her head in her hands.  
"Come on Luc, you're not a baby anymore to cry." Mary said softly, trying to   
comfort her. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me, we have too many problems right now   
for solving. Maybe we'll talk later, okay?"  
"Okay." Lucy said, forming a smile across her face.   
"That's what sisters are for!" Mary said, feeling a little better than before. 


	3. Triple the Problems

*Hey everyone! As you can see, I added another chapter. I hope this one is long enough for  
you guys, so sorry if it isn't! I'm just so busy with school and sometimes I have barely  
any time to surf on the net, so please understand. Enjoy! P.S. I know this has nothing to   
do with Wilson and Mary, but Chapter 4 will be exciting! Please review!*  
  
  
Chapter 3: Triple the Problems  
  
  
Later that night during dinner, Ruthie had a problem of her own.   
"Mom?" Ruthie asked.  
"Yes?" replied Annie, finishing her second serving of mashed potatoes.  
"Well, there's this guy at school, his name is Gilbert, and he's been teasing me   
about me being a Christian and all. What should I do?" Everyone stared at her in surprise.  
"Well, what I think you should do is just ignore this Gilbert, and tell him, 'It   
doesn't matter what you say, because it won't change the way I feel about myself!"  
"Okay, good advice mom!" Ruthie said. And with that, she went on her heels and   
went to her bedroom. At dinner table, everyone was just quiet. On the other hand, Mary was  
thinking, 'I can't stand to listen more about problems. I'm outta here!'  
"May I please be excused?" Mary asked. "I'm full, and I have other things to do."  
"Why of course you are honey. Is everything okay? You seem down in the dumps." An-  
nie asked.   
"Yeah, everyting's okay," Mary persisted. With that, she pushed in her chair and   
walked up the stairs. When Mary was no longer in sight, Matt mentioned, "Boy! Every-  
one seems to be acting weird today. Is everything alright Luc?" Matt asked, noticing Lucy's sad face.  
"Yeah, everything's fine. Just tired, that's all."   
"Are you sure?" asked Eric.   
"Yes!" Lucy protested. Everyone was quiet for the rest of the dinner. 


	4. The Planned Meeting

*Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating in awhile, too busy with school. I hope this story is interesting to you! PLZ r/r!! I don't own the 7th heaven characters.*  
  
Chapter 4: The Planned Meeting  
  
  
Mary laid down on her bed, thinking about her day. 'Geez, this day is so confusing, and worse enough, TOO MANY PROBLEMS!' She also thought about Wilson, and the way she reacted to his phone call. 'Maybe I was too harsh, hanging up on him, he had a right to speak. Maybe I should try calling him.' So she did. She picked up the reciever of her phone and began to dial Wilson's number. "Ring! Ring! Ring!" Finally, someone answered the phone.   
"Hello?" Mary recognized that voice. It was Wilson. She started to regret that she even called him. She didn't know what to say.  
"Hi Wilson, it's me Mary."  
"Oh....what do you want?" Wilson replied. He sounded annoyed.  
"I'm sorry about what happened earlier today. We haven't seen each other in a while, and I've been having second thoughts about us, after we broke up. I want to move on, with my life. We can still stay friends right?"  
"Yeah, I guess...." Wilson trailed on with his thoughts.  
"Wilson! Listen to me!" Mary cried. She suddenly had a bright idea. "Do you want to meet someplace, like right now? I could walk to the park near my house, you know, Glenoak park, and we can talk. What do you say?"  
"Okay then, I'll meet you there in 1 hour." Wilson sounded happy again.  
"Yeah, and Wilson, please don't be late."  
"Don't worry, I won't." Mary hung up the reciver. Once again, she felt happy again. At least one of her problems were sorted out. She was going to see Wilson again, and she didn't want to tear this moment now.  
  
*So what did you think? If 4 or more people review, I will update, so PLZ R/R!!* 


	5. The Bench Kiss

*Hey everyone! How y'all doing? Me, great. Yeah, I got 5 reviews, so I'll write this chapter. So here goes. Oh yeah, and same thing as before, if I don't recieve 4 reviews, I won't update, so plz rr!! I DON'T OWN THE 7TH HEAVEN CHARACTERS.*  
  
Chapter 5: The Bench Kiss  
  
Mary went down the stairs to the kitchen and was alerted to see Matt and Simon there. She definetely didn't want to tell them both about her plan. She knew that it was wrong to lie, but she seemed like today was a right time.   
"Where's Miss Mary going on this fine afternoon?" asked Matt. Simon snickered.   
"Very funny Matt, Simon, and for your information, I was on my way out for a walk. Now if you excuse me, I gotta run." Mary replied.  
"Whatever! I know you're hiding something!" Simon said as Mary walked out the door.   
"Jeez, always butting into my business. Oh brother." Mary said aloud when she was a little ways away from the Camden Residence. She walked for 5 more minutes when she reached the park that she would meet Wilson at. Wilson wasn't under the oak tree so she decided to take a look around.   
"Wow, this place has changed alot! New playgrounds, better bleachers, but the pak tree is still the same." Mary thought. She walked back under the oak tree to see if Wilson had arrived yet. To her surprise, he was there! She scurried over.   
"Hey Mary! I knew you would be here! Wow, you changed some. Well come on and sit down." Wilson patted on the bench.   
"Well, I'm real," Mary said. "It's great to see you again."  
"Yeah, s-so w-what did you want t-o t-talk about?" Wilson stuttered. 'Why is he acting like this?' Mary thought.   
"Well, I just wanted-well, you see-." Mary said. She wasn't very sure of this idea anymore. 'This is getting lame.' Wilson thought 'I'm glad to see Mary, but what was it that she wanted to talk about?'  
"Yes?" Wilson said.  
"This is getting lame. I'm sorry If this is so weird and boring for you Wilson."   
"No, It's fine. I have to leave anyway." Wilson said and with that, he went on his heels and started to walk away.  
"Dork." Mary mumbled under her breath. "What a jerk."  
"Excuse me?" Wilson asked turning around. "Did I just hear you say that I was a jerk? Or a dork?"  
"No, you must've be mistaken. Go on home anyway. This will NEVER work out." Mary said and bursted out in tears.  
"No Mary! Don't start crying now." Wilson said running back to her. "Come on, let's talk. Don't ruin this now."   
"OKay then," Mary propped up. "Well, after we broke up, I started to have second thoughts about you. I missed your smile, and your great potential. I wish we could be together again. I hope you feel the same way too. I understand if you don't want to be together again. I tottaly do."   
"Are you finished?" Wilson asked. 'Geez, what a weird question.' Mary thought.   
"Yeah."  
"Well, I feel the same way too!!"  
"Really?" Mary said with joy in her heart.  
"Yes, I totally do." With that, Wilson leaned over and kissed Mary. 'Wow!' Mary thought.  
  
  
*So what did you guys think?! Remember rr! and NO rude comments plz!!* 


End file.
